kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Apachai Hopachai
Apachai is the Muay Thai "God of Death" and Muay Thai master at Ryozanpaku. He is also shown to have been trained in Muay Boran, though practices it at night only for the sake of upholding the traditional fighting style, and even tries not to show it to Kenichi. Appearance He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has light dark skin, and is usually seen wearing a tank top and shorts with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. Personality Despite his lethal skills, Apachai has a childlike nature, which is why he is good with kids and animals (he also happens to have the unique ability to communicate with animals). He also looks out for any people he deems his friends, such as the child traffickers he was bodyguarding. He always looks out for Kenichi, and hammers nails into voodoo dolls (a "spell" that Shigure teaches him to bring good luck) whenever he feels something bad will happen to Kenichi. Apachai is shown to have looked up to Agaard Jum Sai as an older brother. He has also mentioned several times that he has trouble understanding Japanese which may be another reason why he never holds back despite how much everyone tells him to, though this may extend to languages in general when he is told by Agaard to hold back or that he has not seen the terrifying effects of it until he started to teach Kenichi. He does not like to ride airplanes and, like Kenichi, states how scary something is such as mutering "planes are scary!". He also is friends with Kenichi's younger sister Honoka, playing Othello with her, displaying an upset mood whenever she is upset, and, strangest of all, will even follow her commands. When Apachai talks he frequently says "Apa", sometimes even yelling out "Apapapapa... (pronounced A papapa pa)" whilst fighting or training, often a source of humor in the series. He also answers the phone with "We have your child hostage." rather than a normal "Hello", presumably because of his past in working with child traffickers. Apachai is also a big eater, especially of hamburgers, voraciously gulping down large amounts of food and will occasionally steal some from Sakaki. This stems from his past when he had his dinner taken away by his boss whenever he broke his training equipment. Though Apachai is childish, rather thoughtless and naive, he has proven countless times to be very kindhearted, selfless, brave and very peaceful and loving. He loves the minor things of life and has a love of animals, as they always tend to gather around him due to his peaceful nature. Even children love Apachai and so does he, as he enjoys playing with them and they enjoy hanging around them Background As a child, Apachai is brought by a crime boss to another crime boss and tested for his strength by the latter, easily breaking the cane sent flying at him and taking out the crime boss and his bodyguards. This earns a scolding from his own crime boss. Soon after, Apachai is bought off the crime boss by Agaard, and goes to live in the Romtyphoon gym for the next few years. Over the years, Apachai demonstrates his ability with animals, even finding a "cat" (which is actually a tiger cub) and treating it as his pet. His inability to hold back is also demonstated by him razing an entire field of banana trees and knocking out his enemies in the underground ring with single clean hits, quickly becoming a fighter of his own level and making it difficult for people to match him up with others. He also makes a promise with Agaard that both of them will rise to the top of the Muay Thai world, and cheers on Agaard in the final round despite knowing that he will be sent to another gym if Agaard wins the match. A few years later, after Agaard has left the Underground Muay Thai world to find a "world of true martial arts," Apachai has raised his skill in Muay Thai to the point where he blocks a robber's elbow attack with only his pinky. During this time it is also shown that the tiger cub he found has grown into an adult, named "Meo", though Apachai still thinks is just a very big cat. It is also noted that Agaard's promise to feed Apachai still takes effect, as the members of the Romtyphoon gym still put Apachai's appetite above their own based on Agaard's last request. After Apachai returns to his gym, Agaard assaults him to test his strength, becomes disappointed in Apachai's delayed training, and tells Apachai to join "Yami". This prompts Apachai to set out on his own journey to find his own way. Apachai goes on his journey, but quickly starves and does not have access to much food. He eats the hamburger that Hexford drops for him and pays him back with his services as a bodyguard. However, he remains unaware of the true nature of his employers, and starts a fight with the invading elder, who matches him strike for strike and continues to fight while dodging bullets. Apachai becomes disillusioned with the child traffickers when he realizes their true nature and takes out his employers, frees the children, and brings the treasure from the ship to finance the poor village. He follows the elder and Miu until they return home to Ryozanpaku, after which he becomes a part of the extended family of masters. Plot Overview Ragnarock Saga As an adult, Apachai trains with Kenichi on mulitiple occasions, often knocking him out unintentionally and making Kenichi fear him for his lack of ability to hold back. Being saddened by this fact, Apachai learns how to hold back his strength through his own training with the elder and manages to teach Kenichi the Khao Loy. Apachai still has not refined the ability to hold back though, and occasionally still knocks out Kenichi when he enters his fighting mode. With Kenichi's help, Apachai eventually learns to hold back his strength. Around this time, Apachai would become good friends with Honoka, Kenichi's little sister and they would have a lot of fun together, Shigure would also join the fun and Honoka would teach them some things they were unaware of. He later watched Kenichi's fight against Ryuto and cheered with pride when he copied his fighting style. Yami/YOMI Saga After Ragnarock is defeated, the masters deal with Yami and Apachai tells the Elder that he knows one of the members in Yami, (speaking of Agaard) vowing to sacrifice his life for Kenichi should the need arise. Druing the D of D tournament, Apachai and the other masters help take down the high powered masters and arrest them. When Rachel Stanley is taken by Jenazad, Apachai and the other masters assist in saving her. Much later when Agaard makes his move after Kenichi and his freinds run into one of his bases. As Apachai goes to Okinawa to fight against Agaard and Kenichi fights Kokin (though he was forced to go due to his fear of planes). As they fight, Apachai remembers his childhood with Agaard and the two continue to acknowledge each others desciples. During his fight with Agaard, Apachai becomes critically injured by a punch that pierced the left side of his stomach, though he manages to strike an additional blow before he fell, injuring Agaard to the point where the latter falls as well and is unable to move for the next 48 hours. It has been confirmed by both Agaard and the Bantou master that he was dead, though both of them were heavily injured when they tried to confirm this and he becomes "revived" by his resolution to protect Kenichi and strikes a fissure in the ground to fight the Bantou master. Despite his mortal wound, Apachai defeats the Bantou master in single punch, launching him out of the building. Happy that Kenichi is safe, Apachai feels the rest of his strength leave him. While Apachai submits to his wounds, feeling his time is up, Akisame and Kensei arrive, and quickly begin surgery to save him. Though Apachai is disallowed solid foods due to his injuries, he nonetheless eats a Manjuu in the fridge. Shortly after, he and the other masters evacuate Ryozanpaku just as pro-Yami police show up to detain them. They later return and Apachai is almost healed of all his wounds. He gets back in the habit of training, though his wounds have yet to have fully healed. Abilities Innate Talent: From a young age, Apachai showed tremendous physical prowess and natural talent for combat. Even as a small child, he was able easily defeat several adult men without even a scratch. His natural aptitude for combat continued to show its brilliance as he continued to grow, quickly becoming highly proficient in Muay Thai and Muay Boran. Apachai is also shown to be able to quickly learn skills he truly sets his mind to, such as becoming good at Othello in wanting to beat Honoka. In doing so, he can easily defeat most of Ryozanpaku's master and only narrowly lost to the immensely intelligent Akisame. Immense Strength: Even when only a child, Apachai possessed tremendous physical strength. Whenever practicing on trees and such, he would always end up smashing them. From a stationary position, Apachai can jump several feet into the air and across several city blocks. When confronted by the prospect of riding on an airplane, Apachai can cling to a steel pole with enough force that even Sakaki and Akisame together were incapable of prying him off. Unfortunately, when it comes to anything remotely combat related, Apachai lacks the ability to hold back, and often nearly kills Kenichi (in one incident from when he first trained him, Kenichi had to be revived with CPR due to cardiac arrest from an attack by Apachai). The reason for this is because Apachai has been fighting life or death battles in the ring since he was very young, making deadly strikes a reflex for him. At a young age, he was able to send people flying, and on one occasion, a car flying. Over time however while training Kenichi, Apachai devotion to teaching Kenichi Muay Thai and protecting him has gradgually given him control over how much strength he exerts, now rarely even knocking out Kenichi. Even his former mentor Agaard acknowledged Apachai's new control. Immense Speed: '''Apachai has regularly shown remarkable speed that defies his bulky built. He is able to launch a huge barrage of strikes in seconds, ultimately allowing him to pulverize stone into dust. He can also close a considerable amount of distance in an instant, giving the appearance that he teleported to untrained eyes. '''Animal communication: Apachai's innocent and childlike demenor has given him the ability to get along with animals in a harmonious manner, birds will land in his hands and other animals will come right up to him to be petted, even dangerous ones such as tigers are as tame as house cats with him. He has shown that he can talk to the animals as easily as people several times, and that he can understand them as easy as humans. Weaknesses Pteromerhanophobia (Fear of flying): Apachai has a crippling fear of flying, leaving him unable to travel quickly by plane. Naivity/ Childlike Innocence: 'Apachai can be extremly gullible at times, and is apparently unaware of the illegal activities he has taken part in over the years, such examples are him answering the phone with threats, and protecting a slavery ring without any idea of what it was. This can lead him to be easily manipulated. '''Difficulty Restraining Strength: '''Since an early age Apachai has been taught never to hold back any strength during a fight, so has difficulty when told to do so later. Often damaging property and severly injuring people when trying to restrain them or simply spar. At the pique of this problem he literally killed Kenichi during their first sparing session. This problem was somewhat overcame when he was told to treat his disciple as he does children when he looks after them. Techniques: 'Kao Loi (เข่าลอย): Apachai grabs his opponent by the head before delivering a powerful knee strike to their face while bringing the opponents head down. The first technique he teaches to Kenichi. Narok Ginali Ren Nam (นรกกินรีเล่นน้ำ): Apachai grabs and places the opponents head under one of his arm and unleashes multiple blows at the opponent using his heel. Sork Klub (ศอกกลับ): 'A technique in which you draw in an opponent's punch and spin your entire body to lay an elbow strike to the person's head. 'Ti Sok Klub (ตีศอกกลับ): A spinning elbow strike that can be rapidly used in conjunction to punches and, as a result, it can be difficult to dodge or block. A variaton of Ti Sok, also taught to Kenichi, which is a normal elbow strike. Ba Quan Sabad Na: A continuous blow of elbow strikes downward. Apapunch: A very powerful punch similar to his Chai Kick but not as powerful. Taught the basics by Agaard and he continued to refine this technique. This attack is powerful enough to send a grown man flying several metres through a concrete wall. Chai Kick: His signature techniqe. It is a vertical kick that is similar to his normal kick, but delivered with enough force that he can completely blow apart a stone jizo into dust. Taught the basics by Agaard and he continued to refine this technique. 'Bolisud Look Mai: '''A secret technique that is more dangerous than any other Muay Boran or Muay Thai technique. It was passed on to Agaard and Apachai. Battle Log Battles past vs underground Muay Thai fighters ( won ) vs Agaard Jum Sai ( undecided ) vs Elder ( interrupted ) Battles present with Kensei vs Russian soldiers ( won ) vs Kei Retsumin ( won ) vs Yami weapon subordinates ( won ) vs Agaard Jum Sai (won as admitted by Agaard) vs Bantou Master (won) vs Akira Hongo (undecided) Trivia *At two points in the story, Apachai had comically become an urban legend: when he disguised himself as a transfer student and played basketball for Kouryou High's basketball team, and when he jumped up a burning apartment complex and rescued a baby, witnessed by several fire fighters. *Apachai's trademark "Apapapa" sound is reminiscent of Kenshiro's trademark "Atatata" sound from ''Hokuto no Ken. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken